Wretched white
by Tiro
Summary: Erestor isn't particularly fond of snow. Slash relationship.


**Wretched white**

 **Summary** : Erestor isn't particularly fond of snow. Slash relationship.

 **Pairing/s** : GlorfindelErestor.

 **Warnings** : Slash and fluff.

 **Disclaimers** : I don't own Lord of the Rings, any of its wonderful characters and I make no money on writing fanfiction.

-o-

Look what I found! I'd written this last year but never posted it. I wonder why… anyway, that means you get it now.

-o-

Erestor woke up, sat up, saw white falling down outside the window and promptly lay down again while pulling a pillow over his head. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Erestor?"

"Quiet, heathen," he growled.

"Not your morning then?" Glorfindel clarified, spreading a hand on Erestor's back. "Is it the…?"

"Do not say that wretched word, Glorfindel or I'll keep my legs indefinitely closed to your attentions."

"I'm still amazed you can't say 'sex'," Glorfindel replied and yawned, "but fine, I won't say the word. You have to get up at some point though."

"Not now, not in a bit but much, much later. Lord Elrond does not require my mind today."

"No, he just wants to drink wine with you until you're both drunk."

"I do _not_ get drunk!"

"Yes, yes, of course you don't," the blond elf said. "Can I at least have a morning kiss before I go out and deal with the wretchedness you have no wish to see?"

Erestor pulled the pillow away a bit and glanced at Glorfindel. The blond's smile made his heart melt. He huffed and stretched, meeting Glorfindel half-way. The warrior's lips were warm, like the rest of him and Erestor sighed before burying his head in Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Hurry up with it and then come back to bed," he said.

"I shall do my very best, _sir_."

Erestor blushed and dived back under his pillow. Glorfindel laughed and dropped a kiss on his shoulder before pulling the blankets up around him whilst getting up himself.

-o-

Erestor was still in bed when Glorfindel returned from clearing up most of the paths, the tips of his ears feeling a bit tingly. It hadn't been that cold, but it was very windy. The snow had piled up too, so it took longer than usual.

He removed his clothes as Erestor began to move, most of him buried in the nest of blankets. Glorfindel smiled and crept into bed, pulling the dark-haired elf close.

"You're awfully cold," Erestor complained.

"I'll heat up," the blond promised. "We have some time before we ought to get ready for dinner."

"Mmm, must we go?"

"Elrond wished for our company."

"Just as long as he doesn't make me sing."

Glorfindel just smiled.

"Shall I hold my hands over your eyes so you won't see the wretchedness?" he wondered. "It's still out there."

"Don't remind me. Cold and uncomfortable."

"We aren't affected by it."

"Doesn't matter," Erestor said. "Still cold, and uncomfortable."

"I spent hours moving away that from the paths. Are you saying you won't inspect my diligent work?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, I shant," Erestor replied. "I'm quite sure it's adequate."

"But if you need to go outside?"

"I'll send you instead."

"… You really don't like snow, do you?"

"Do I have to say it a third time, Glorfindel dearest? I thought you had good hearing."

Glorfindel found Erestor's head and cuffed it. Erestor retorted by biting his shoulder.

"Ouch! You're supposed to be a grown elf, not like those devil twins of Elrond's!"

"I think Elrond and Celebrían would protest at you calling young Elrohir and Elladan devils," Erestor said.

"They'd agree. Those two are devils."

Erestor laughed at that and snuggled closer.

"Not so cold, am I now?"

"Shush you. I'm trying to sleep."

"You've slept all day, while I slaved away clearing the paths from snow! I if anyone in this room deserve rest!"

"Yes, yes, you blond oaf. Quiet down."

Glorfindel tried very hard not to pout. It did not suit a warrior like himself, and it would only give Erestor more to tease him about. He looked at the dark-haired elf and saw he was already falling asleep, eyes glazing over.

They still had time before dinner. It was Yule after all, even if it seemed that Erestor had forgotten about it. Well, he usually worked anyway. It was amazing how he could work so much around those dusty books without coughing nonstop. Then again, Glorfindel was sure Erestor went dusting whenever the blond was around just to get him out.

"Erestor?"

The smaller elf didn't reply, his breathing deep and soft. Glorfindel smiled and pressed his nose into the dark hair.

"Might as well rest a bit too." Glorfindel looked up at the roof, then outside the window. "I wonder if I can lure him out along with some mulled wine…"

End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Happy holidays!

Tiro


End file.
